Her heart, His Mind, Their Soul
by MitsukoMiyuki
Summary: Agora eu tenho um coração e uma mente. Agora, eu não tenho você. I have a heart and a mind, but I don't have you. Neji//Ten


**I have your mind and heart, but I don't have you**

_Se vários anos se passarem, será que duas almas ainda estarão unidas? Será que, num mundo tão desprovido de sentimentos, os dois corpos entenderão a ligação suprema que os une tão fortemente? Isso realmente é amor?_

Nada na vida dele era certo. Nunca saberia em que dia morreria. O que, hoje, aconteceria. Todas as manhãs, eram poucas as certezas de que tinha. A mais estranha de todas era sobre ela. Indescritível, como se não importasse o quanto a magoasse ou que acontecesse ela estaria lá. Sem duvidas ela procuraria ouvi-lo. Entenderia e perdoaria sua humanidade. Ele não chorava, mas tudo porque sabia que se precisasse ela estaria lá. Era maravilhoso e sabia que ela sentia o mesmo.

Apesar de achar estranho, ela preferia contar a sua vida amorosa e seus sentimentos a ele do que a melhor amiga. Mesmo aqueles relacionados a ele, ela contava, pois sabia que nada mudaria. Por mais que ficassem separados. Não importa o tempo. Quando voltassem a se encontrar, falariam como se o tempo não tivesse passado, como se a idade não tivesse pesado. Apesar das diferenças entre o que fizeram separados seria como se elas fossem familiar, como se nunca tivessem estados separados.

Quando decidiu se unir ao exército, pensava em defendê-la. Quando ingressou em uma Companhia de Espionagem, esperou que suas missões fossem ajudar a tornar o mundo melhor para ela viver. Ah, ele nunca precisava dela. Ah, ele precisava saber que ela ainda vivia. Como ele precisava mandar mensagens a ela. Somente quando precisava de um colo amigo, no entanto. Ele tinha uma necessidade de mantê-la viva, como se fosse o mínimo que poderia fazer para alguém que lhe confiava todos os sentimentos, mesmo aqueles que não o pertenciam. Como se carregasse consigo a verdade sobre quem ela é. A pessoa que não existe mais para ninguém, somente para ele.

Ela não o amava. Seu coração nunca vibrou pela companhia dele. Às vezes, no entanto, tinha necessidade de fazê-lo se preocupar, de mostrar que existe e quer atenção dele. Tão egoísta. Tão desesperadamente necessário. Ah, o único, no mundo, realmente confiável. Como ela amava sua confiança. Nunca o abraçava, mas queria. Nunca muito próxima, mas sempre por perto. Perto dele as palavras faltavam, mas havia tanta coisa a ser dita. Ele as adivinhava...

Bastou um encontro. Bastou um abraço. Um dia somente juntos, para ele começar a perdê-la. Eles foram atrás dela. Ela descobriu o segredo dele. Oh, mas como ficara inconformada. Ela entendia, ela ao menos assim dizia. Algo dentro dela, no entanto, gritava. Idiota! Eu lhe contei tudo. Idiota! Eu sempre vi que havia uma parte de você que não se mostrava. Idiota eu, que a ignorei. Idiota você, que não a confiou a mim.

Ele a estava protegendo, mas a que custo. Algo em si dizia que ela chorava, por dentro. É assim quando uma metade trai a outra? Ainda sim, ele precisava mantê-la a salvo. Sabendo, então, que outros poderiam tentar usá-la para chegar a ele. Sabendo que só sem conhecê-lo ele poderia protegê-la. Ele aproveitou da fraqueza do corpo que a fez adoecer, para pedir à companhia que usasse sua medicina, usualmente aplicada em pacientes com uma doença específica no cérebro, o que não era o caso dela, para fazê-la se esquecer.

Foi difícil vê-la acordar sem saber o próprio nome. Não poder falar com ela, pois logo se entregaria ou até mesmo seria reconhecido, ele tinha essa esperança e não queria testá-la. Passaram-se os anos. Todos os dias eles se cruzam na rua e ela sempre olha para trás, para vê-lo ido para o outro lado. Ele nunca virava, o seu único objetivo era sempre olhar brevemente seu rosto. Por mais errado que fosse ele sempre a vigiava, assim não sofreria, pois precisava saber tudo dela.

Ele não sabe o quão difícil era para ela. Não viver sem se lembrar de sua vida, mas sentir um buraco, como se faltasse aquela pessoa na qual ela confia. Todos os dias se chamava de idiota, por querer ir atrás dele e saber tudo sobre ele, mesmo amando seu namorado. Ela tinha necessidade de saber se ele estava bem. Não se conheciam, no entanto.

Ela se casou...

Ele nunca a amou...

Ela amava o marido profundamente. Ele nunca contou o segredo a mais ninguém, mesmo quando esta pessoa estava em perigo, pois esse era um segredo que apenas pertencia a Tenten.

Tenten e Neji se completavam. Tenten e Neji eram a mesma pessoa. Tenten era o coração e Neji o pensamento.

Eles desejavam, em alguma vida, poderem ter seu próprio coração e mente, ainda que tenham a mesma alma, assim poderiam se amar.

Como hoje eu ainda não te amo. Como eles eu preciso de você. Diferente deles eu não sou você. Igual a ela eu amo. Igual a ele eu não tenho a quem amar.

_**Ganhei pensamentos, mas perdi você.**_

XxXxX

Não tentem entender. No final eu escrevi como uma personagem inexistente, pensem nela como a Tenten de outra.

Espero que gostem, escrevi agorinha do nada, mesmo tendo que ir estudar x.x Tudo ouvindo Never Think, do maravilhoso ator que interpretará o meu maravilhoso e amado Edward de Twilight (Crepúsculo).

**Gente, alguém aqui sabia que "a" Hanabi é homem? Fiquei pasma quando descobri. X.x**

Kissus da LoLe _(Mitsuko Miyuki)_


End file.
